Cat and Mouse
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: SLASH! Don't read if you don't like, longer warning in A/N. //////\\\\\\ Two men engaged with a game as old as time itself, one knowing something about the other that even he didn't know. Will it give him the edge?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This fic is dedicated to Slashburd and the rampant Twitter-rp's that we always seem to be embroiled in. I'm really digging this pairing right now and the BDSM tendencies that seem to go with it. Not quite sure where this is going, my Matt and Hunter muses are working day and night to put something good together and to learn each others quirks so that it's the best it can possibly be. So now with that out of the way, Enjoy!_

_Also, I do not own any of the wrestlers, their gimmicks nor am I saying that this is a true representation of their sexual orientation. If you do not like slash or semi-fetishy ideas then don't read. I don't want anyone to leave me a review saying that it's sick, or wrong or whatever. Truth be told there are many more 'freaks' out there than ppl realize. So deal with it. Oh, and have a nice day._

* * *

Like a shadow moving through darkness no one paid the dark haired man any attention as he slipped through the milling bodies backstage. The leather band around his neck—loose enough for his fingers to slip under—felt as if it were choking him; constricting his throat until he was gasping to pull lungfuls of air. Dolph and Ryder skirted him as they cast wary eyes, turning their heads back to the other as they conversed while Matt continued to mentally hyperventilate. He couldn't pin point the exact moment when it all spiraled out of control but it had done so—and quickly. His and Adam's relationship had crumbled, amicably but still crumbled. Adam had stated that while he loved Matt, he just wasn't in love with Matt anymore. A more useless line of bullshit Matt couldn't remember but promised just the same that they could still be friends, a sick smile plastered on his face as he watched the one person that he cared for more than anything clap him on the back with a smile then walk away. It wasn't long after that that Matt had found himself in the company of Big Paul, known in the ring as Big Show. At first Matt thought it was joke, after all when a 500 + pound person walked up to you in a purple velveteen pant suit with a cane in one hand a large ridiculous plumed hat on his head what else is there to do but laugh. Turns out that Big Paul wasn't kidding, he had sent a couple his 'boys' to 'coerce' Matt into seeing that the offer wasn't really an offer but a notice of sorts that he had been brought into Big Paul's flesh for hire business.

The churning sea of bodies slowly thinned out until Matt found himself standing in a semi-darkened corridor; his breaths coming in large pants as he clawed at the band, his short nails scraping and tearing in his mad need to get it off. The more he tried however the tighter it seemed to get until Matt swore there black dots swimming in his vision. The sound of footsteps echoing off the walls penetrated Matt's panicked mind and he straightened up quickly; sweat from his freak out shining on his face and dripping down the back of his neck.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The Heart and Soul of SmackDown." Hunter drawled sarcastically as he swaggered into view.

"What do you want?" Matt spat at him.

"Tsk, tsk. Is that anyway to treat Vince McMahon's heir to the WWE throne?" He purred as he moved closer.

"Really? I thought that was Shane's job."

"Well, since the golden boy left the company that leaves only me and Steph. And guess who's going to be doing most of the running."

"Well that'll end up finally killing the company." Matt grumbled under his breath.

"What was that Hardy?"

"Nothing, just stating that your poor business skills are land most of us in TNA sucking Bischoff and Hogan's cock for a place on the roster."

"Matty, such a dirty mouth you have on you." Hunter murmured as he continually moved closer until Matt's back was against the wall. "Do you have any idea what it's like being the son-in-law of Vincent Kennedy McMahon? Hmmmm? Do you know how many boring dinners I have to sit through?" Hunter placed a hand on the wall by Matt's head; dipping his slightly so that the damp tips of his blonde mane tickled Matt's cheeks.

"Can't be no worse than being Matt Hardy." Matt challenged as he edged away, "Do you have any idea what it's like to be in shadows? To be over looked and put in meaningless angles where you know you're not going to get anything out of it."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you got something from Glenn, didn't you?"

The tone of Hunter's voice was oily—beyond oily—and just the images that it dredged up made Matt shiver. Shakily he swallowed and once more brought his fingers up to the leather strap, although this time it was completely unintentional.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Glenn and I have never done an angle…" Matt trailed off as his fingertips brushed against a raised welt that was bright pink in contrast to the rest of his body.

"Matty, you're forgetting who I'm married to. I can sense BS from three miles away during a windstorm." Hunters topaz eyes took on a predatory gleam as he gracefully glided closer yet again. "And I wasn't talking about what goes on inside of the ring, if you get my drift."

Pictures of Glenn staring down at him as warm red wax splashed onto his bared chest assaulted Matt's mind; his body already responding as if the ghostly memories weren't memories at all but happenings of the here and now. Matt was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Hunter's fingers coming closer until the very tips brushed a lock of hair from his face; tucking it behind his ear as he leered lecherously.

"Ah—ah don't know what you're getting at Hunter." His accent barreled to the forefront as he continued to try to avoid Hunter's all too knowing questions. "No idea at all." Again Matt's fingers found themselves toying with the band, twisting and tugging at it as his chocolate orbs frantically searched for a way out of the awkward situation.

"Is that so country boy?" Hunter brushed Matt's nervous digits away and plucked at the simple collar—there was no doubt in his mind what it was, he had seen too many in his day—revealing what he figured was already there, fresh friction burns from it being pulled tightly and a few flecks of what looked like candle wax. "Then how do you explain the marks Matty? And is that wax?" Hunter picked at the dried area and chewed his bottom lip when it peeled away to reveal blistered flesh.

"Ah was waxing mah car…" Matt swallowed hard; trying to call upon his temper that had seen him through much worse scrapes than the one he was currently in.

"Again with the lies Matty? Who waxes a rental? Besides, I know Glenn loves his candle play. I remember a time he marked up the pretty little brother of yours." Hunter shook his head as if sad, a leer still twisting his lips, "Poor kid, he was Glenn's first candle play partner. Has he gotten any better since then?"

"Ah wouldn't know. Adam wouldn't let m—." Matt clamped his mouth shut, swallowing the rest of his sentence. There was no truth behind him and Adam, they had had their time in the sun and had moved on. Or atleast Adam had anyways, Matt constantly found himself holding onto the tattered edges of that relationship in times where he needed the grounded feeling.

"Awww, Matty are you still clinging to the past like your little brother?" Hunter laughed as pinned Matt to the wall; his large hands falling on either side of Matt's face and caging the uncharacteristically jittery young man in. "I happen to think you two make a cute couple…...you and the freak anyways."

"Don't talk about him like that." Matt snarled suddenly, Glenn was a lot of things but he wasn't a freak like everyone thought. "Besides Adam ain't here to protect himself." He added quickly with a smirk. "If anyone in this company is a freak it's you Hunter. We've all heard that you take it nightly up the ass from Steph. Is that how you keep getting your title shots? Or is it true that you practice your catch-phrase on ole' Vinny Mac?"

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you boy or I might just have to shut it for you." Hunter hissed as he leaned in closer until they were nose to nose. "Don't mess with me Hardy boy, or I might have to go to Big Paul and pay for night with you and you have no idea what I can do to you." The words were rumbled in Matt's ear with Hunter's warm breath puffing hard against the shell. "Of course judging by that leather 'round your neck, you might like it." Hunter nipped at Matt's ear lobe, loving the simple power play between them—the rush of pure unadulterated control that he knew he would have over the older Hardy. "Tell me Matthew, when did Big Paul start making his boys wear collars? Or is it just his favorite that gets' to wear one?"

"A-Ah don't know what you're talkin' bout." Matt maintained; placing his hands against Hunter's chest and shoving.

Hunter wrapped his hands in Matt's hair and yanked; practically snapping Matt's neck to the side and wringing a pained gasp from him. With the ebony curls moved to the side more bruises—darker and more painful looking ones—were revealed, not to mention a couple sets of perfect teeth impressions.

"Is that so Matty? Are you sure?" Hunter purred; his fingers loosening in the dark locks and massaging the base of Matt's skull. "Because you'd be my favorite."

Matt shook his head and tried to pull away, anxious to put an end to the situation but the more he tried to get free the closer Hunter seemed to get, reminding him of how a stalking panther circles before leaping and plunging it's sharp fangs into the jugular of it's prey. He pressed his lips together firmly and mustered what he hoped was a convincing glare.

"Ah don't know because Ah don't work for Big Paul. This ain't a collar," Matt tugged on the leather strap twice, "It's nothing more than a leather string around my throat for looks. Y'know like Hawkins and Ryder did when they were the Edgeheads."

Hunter quirked an eyebrow and smirked as Matt fingers continued to play with the band; his nails leaving light scratch marks on the new leather. He was certain that if he slid the collar around there would a 'D' ring on the back where he could clip a leash, but that would come in due time; right now it was all about the chase.

"Well I guess I can see why you wouldn't be Big Paul's' favorite, I mean with Irvine running around it would be pretty tough. Unless of course you and Irvine are both his favorites." Hunter licked his lips and smiled, "I bet that's it, you and Irvine are both his favorites. So tell me Matt, how do you and Chris work out who sleeps with him at night? Hmmmm? Do you draw straws? Does he just command one of you to go, or does have you two fight it out?" His amber eyes glowed as that particular scene worked its way into his mind. "If I were him I'd have you slicked up and naked, wrestling each other to see who wants in my bed bad enough; but then again with two pretty boys like that I'd just take ya both."

"Look Ah'm not Big Paul's favorite, Ah don't even work for Big Paul."

"Bullshit." Hunter breathed as he brushed Matt's fingers away and tugged on the band, pulling Matt towards him. "You seem to forget how quickly rumors fly around back here, when I heard that Big Paul had a Hardy in his stable I was certain that it was your brother; as sweet as he is, Jeff's a little screwed in the head and I could see him falling in with Big Paul's crowd. But then I seen you trailing after Glenn with that pretty collar on your neck…" Hunter twisted the leather between his fingers until it bit into Matt's throat.

Fear and the faintest glimmering of lust rocketed through Matt's eyes, making Hunter grin as he pulled Matt as close as he could; the leather biting deep into Matt's throat forcing him to take shallow breaths in order to get any air at all. The cat and mouse game, as old as time itself never seemed to lose its luster and Matt couldn't help but think that this was one time that being the mouse wasn't a bad thing. He lowered his eyes; forcing his lips together until they were nothing more than a plump line. Sounds filtered down to them, voices raised in revelry and sing-songy in their words. With a smirk Hunter shoved Matt away; laughing as he stumbled and landed hard against the wall, his head striking the cold concrete blocks and making him wince in pain.

"Play your games Hardy, I can wait."

Hunter turned and started to walk way; leaving Matt to think over what had just happened. In the dim hallway Matt came to the conclusion that maybe—just maybe, Hunter and Big Paul knew more about him then he knew himself. With a half growl he pushed away from the wall and once more melted into the sea of bodies; his fingers running over old and new bruises and burns as he tried to find answers within to the questions without.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt swiped at the fogged up mirror, his face barely visible in the condensated smears. The wet, dark band around his throat seemed to be mocking him, leering sightlessly and noiselessly every time his finger accidently brushed past it. A sly smirk formed on his lips as he reached up and tugged on the wet material. If there was one thing being raised in the country had taught him, it was that leather stretched when wet. Carefully he tugged and pulled up, inching the leather over his skin; scraping and rubbing the tender flesh raw. Soon it was around his face; the band sitting tightly on his chin and biting into the back of his head. Matthew took a deep breath and started and work the leather again, pushing and pulling until it was over his eyes. The give in the wet textile was starting to lessen, making Matt panic and work harder; not caring that he was now tearing large sections of skin from his face and large wads of hair from his head.

That would all heal in time, but if the leather dried it would tighten, squeezing his head like a vise until it couldn't take the pressure anymore and caved in. Finally he was able to get his nails under the strap and with a victorious and forceful 'HAH!' he yanked it from his head and launched it into the bathtub where it landed with a heavy 'thunk'; the lock clattering against the porcelain bowl like the weight in a bell. Cautiously Matt crept over and peered into the tub where the dark brown leather curled in on itself, making an 'O' against the gleaming white tub with the lock glittering gold where the light caught it. A nervous laugh bubbled up in Matt's throat and sounded waveringly in the silence of the bathroom; the cold tiles bouncing it back at him until Matt felt that he was in an insane asylum.

"It's just a piece of leather." He mumbled as he bent down and picked it up with his fingers; holding as far from as he could. "It's not like it's going to bite."

He laughed weakly and walked out into the bedroom, tossing the collar onto the bed and digging through his clothes for something to wear down to the in hotel restaurant. Finally he was able to unearth a pair of jeans and t-shirt that didn't smell too bad and after taming his hair and spritzing on some of his favorite cologne he started down; feeling lighter than he had in days. The metal sheen of the elevators' doors showed in stark relief the bruising that Glenn had left as well as the lighter ones from Hunter. With a faint blush Matt pulled the hair tie from his head and let his ebony mass of curls fall; fluffing them slightly so that the dark bands on his tanned skin weren't as noticeable. Matt dropped his head and headed in the general direction of the restaurant, stopping short when he heard Paul and Chris' voices over the noisy din. Matt reached up to his throat and scratched for moment before remembering that he had taken it off. He swallowed and backed away; the idea of room service seeming more and more alluring by the minute. He had just turned around and went to take a step when he collided with what felt like a solid brick wall. Matt gasped and pitched back, his hands flailing as he tried to balance himself.

"Hey Hardy boy." A large hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back to a standing position; laughter booming and making Matt's ears burn red. "I was just thinking about you. How's the neck?"

The smirk in Hunter's voice made Matt scowl and he glared at the taller man before answering; his fingers ghosting lightly over the raised skin from where the collar had bitten deep when Glen fisted it in his hand.

"Fine."

"Now that's a damned shame, but I guess you took all you could." Hunter laughed as he drug a nail over one of the raised welts. "So what's Chris taking lessons in again?" He purred, his eyes dancing when Matt batted his hand away.

The change in subject left Matt slacked jawed for a moment until the words sunk into his brain. He scowled and folded his arms over his chest as he stared into the restaurant; hoping that Paul and Chris weren't heading his way.

"Those ain't from Chris." Matt snarled. "And Ah can take more than you think I can."

"So they're from Paul?" Hunter drawled, ignoring Matt's added on statement.

"No." Matt deftly maneuvered around Hunter; trying to hurry away without it looking too suspicious.

"Must have been Glenn then." Hunter called after him; grinning evilly when Matt turned around and stared at him with an open mouth.

The few paces he had made towards freedom were backtracked until Matt was toe to toe with Hunter, glaring and snarling like a cornered wolf.

"Looks, these ain't from Chris, Glenn, or Paul…"

"Really now?" Hunter quirked an eyebrow and dug his nails into a rather painful looking welt, a pleased smile when Matt gasped and whimpered quietly. "Then you must be into autoerotic asphyxiation." Hunters' large hand splayed over Matt's throat, gripping lightly as he maintained eye contact. "Does it get you off Matt-Matt, gasping for air as your shameful little hand tugs and pulls on your cock?" With each word spoken Hunter tightened his grip until it took Matt extreme effort just to pull in a shallow breath. "Of course I have the feeling that if I looked at the back of your neck I wouldn't see the same marks, and I don't think you're stupid enough to hang yourself and jerk. Your brother yes, but you Matt-Matt? No. I see you using a tie—a silk tie—and wrapping it tightly around your neck and yanking it hard as your sweaty body writhes on the bed…"

The seductive growl of Hunter's voice and the feel of his fingers biting into the soft flesh of his neck had Matt fidgeting as he tried to keep the sounds clawing at his throat from escaping. The hustle and bustle of those around them brought Matt back to the present and he colored when he noticed that he was completely hard and twitching behind his cargo pants. With a gruff growl Matt batted Hunter's hand away and once more stepped around him; walking as briskly as he could towards the elevator doors and scowling when he noticed from the corner of his eye that Hunter had fallen in step with him. Matt tried to ignore Hunter as he waited; studying his nails or looking around the lobby but he found out quickly that Hunter wasn't going to be ignored easily.

"You'd better hope there's someone in this car with us Matt-Matt…"

"Quit calling me that. My name is Matt, or Hardy. Either works." Matt snapped, his nerves worn thin as Hunter just lazily shrugged his shoulder.

"I'll call you what I want." Hunter brought his hand up and gently let his fingers trail down Matt's face, smirking when Matt batted them away and glared. "Such fight Matt-Matt." Before Matt could growl at him again, Hunter leaned close and whispered in his ear, "Like I was saying Matt-Matt, you'd better be praying that someone gets on the elevator with us."

"W-why?" Matt croaked out as he pushed Hunter away and rubbed at his ear to dry the warm moist feeling Hunter's breath had left.

"Because if I could do to you what I did in front of people and not think twice about it, think of what I can do in a small enclosed space with no one else around."

Matt swallowed and turned his eyes to the floor; trying to think of some way to get away from Hunter and back to his room in one—relatively—unharmed piece. He felt a tug at his cargo pants and looked down to see that Hunter had curled a finger through one of the loops. He pursed his lips before opening his mouth to say something but Hunter cut him off with a forceful 'shhhh'.

"Listen here Matt-Matt, bow your head and don't say a damn thing." Matt narrowed his eyes and went to say something but Hunter cut him off again. "I said nothing, now do it." The force and intent behind the words had Matt snapping his mouth shut and doing what Hunter commanded even though he scowled and grumbled mentally at the older man.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." The deep grumbling bass of Pauls' voice sent shudders through Matt's body and he bit his lip to keep from snapping at the large lump. "I don't remember putting you with Hunter…"

"Then all that weight must be affecting your memory Paulie." Hunter laughed, wrapping his arm around Matt's waist and squeezing before letting go. "I came to you two days ago and paid good money for my time with him. Of course if you'd rather trade him for blondie there…"

"N-no. It's just that Matthew doesn't get much, seems to crave a heavy hand and not many want to mark him up. They think he's too pretty and soft."

Hunter laughed and Matt had to force himself to stay still and not say a word; although there were a few that he wanted to spout off at that moment.

"No worries there. I'm sure my hand will be all that he needs."

Matt jerked when he felt the backs of Hunter's fingers sliding over his face. He turned his head slightly and glared; his chocolate eyes looking menacing through his loose curls. It must not have had any effect on the two large men because seconds later they laughed; making Matt bristle and gnash his teeth. A soft cough caught his attention and he cut his eyes to see Chris standing quietly behind Paul with a look of utter boredom on his handsome face. He must have felt Matt staring at him because he blew the dark haired man a playful kiss and flicked his eyes over him before mouthing 'looking good' with a leer. Matt tuned the rest of Hunter and Pauls' conversation out and rolled his eyes at Chris before dropping his eyes to his feet and making a mental note to kill them all in their sleep. The thought, as dark as it was made Matt smile and he chuckled as he pictured trying to suffocate Paul with a pillow but getting squashed when the large man rolled over; resulting him whimpering 'help me, heeelllppp meeeee' like that part in 'The Fly'.

"Y'know Matt-Matt a smile on your face is a lot better than a frown." Hunter murmured; breaking into Matt's thoughts and making him jump and turn wide startled eyes on him.

The look only lasted a moment or two before Matt started scowling against, his lips compressed into a tight line.

"I told you, either call me Matt or…"

"Hardy." Hunter interrupted in a mocking tone. "And I told you that I'll call what I damn well please." Matt snarled again; making the tall blond laugh heartily as he pushed hair away from Matt's face. "Y'know Hardy boy for someone who just got their ass pulled from the fire, you're not acting very gracious. Unless of course you wanted to see which highest bidder was gonna win ya tonight."

"N-no." Matt blushed, coughing to cover up his blunder. "I mean, no one was gonna win me. I'm not some prize to be given out to some small dicked fucker with a wad of cash."

"Lucky for you then, not only do I have a large 'wad' of cash, but I also have a pretty large trouser snake."

Matt rolled his eyes before studying the worn toes of his favorite sneakers, his hands jamming themselves into his pockets as he cleared his throat.

"Look, I do want to thank you…"

"Don't mention it." Hunter purred as he pulled the dark haired man into the newly opened elevator car and hit the closed door button before anyone else could join them. "You have all night to show me how grateful you are."

Matt narrowed his eyes and moved over to the other side of the elevator, tamping down on the seductive voice that was whispering darkly in back of his head. Hunter laughed and watched him; the younger man's face drawn up in a confused scowl, his full bottom lip pinched between his teeth. The ride up was quiet, Matt lost to his thoughts and Hunter content with watching the battling emotions flit across his face. The doors swooshed open and Hunter stepped off, chuckling when Matt eyed him with a look shock and wariness. Before the doors slid closed Hunter reached in and grabbed Matt; dragging the dark haired man against him and kissing him, forcing his tongue deep into Matt's mouth and sweeping around with bold, authoritive strokes. Matt struggled a bit, forcing Hunter to move into the compartment and pin against the wall; his large hands slipping beneath Matt's shirt and moving up to tweak the Southerners' already hard nipples. When Matt's tongue slipped into Hunters mouth, the blond pulled back, smirking at the confused look on the younger man's face. Matt leaned forwards again, his intent clear but Hunter moved out of the way; prompting Matt to scowl at him.

During their little match of dueling tongues the doors had slid closed again and the car drifted up slowly; taking them to whatever floor had pushed the button. Matt tilted his head to the side and stared at Hunter; the expression on his face caught between confusion and anger. With a smirk Hunter moved close, gripping Matt's chin and holding his head still as he stared into the dark chocolate orbs, staying quiet until Matt squirmed and tried to pull away.

"Stop." The command wasn't shouted, but the essence of the word was clear.

"I'm not a dog…"

Hunter tightened his grip, cutting off Matt's mouthy tirade before it could begin. It became a battle of dominance and every time Matt would open his mouth to say something Hunter would grip tighter, mentally grinning when he seen the marks from his fingers starting to show. What Hunter's high handed actions were doing to Matt were evident by the slight glimmering in the deep warm depths of Matt's eyes. A tiny chime rang through the space and Hunter chuckled as he dropped his hand and moved away, taking up residence in the corner as the doors swept open and watching as Matt tried to put his mind back to rights. The actions were there, hidden deep in the elder Hardy but still present and Hunter couldn't wait to tempt them out, to see how far the younger man had been pushed and far he could push him.


	3. Chapter 3

Loud knocking filtered into Matt's dream world, shattering the vibrant colors and sending him hurtling back into the plane of consciousness. Blearily he ran his hands over his face; grimacing when the warm palms caught on early morning stubble and scratching the ticklish pads. The thudding against the wood door continued, pushing Matt's already dismal morning mood into a roiling black rage that had his lips pulled back in an angry snarl as he threw the door open.

"What?!?" He demanded in a low growl.

"Such mouth in the morning." Matt took a step back, blushing as Big Paul's eyes roamed his naked frame. "Not to mention what a way to answer the door." The tall man chuckled and peered over Matt's head; his eyes no doubt searching the room for Hunter, a 'tsking' sound when his eyes drifted back to Matt's face. "He didn't even stay the nigh—where's your collar." Paul demanded harshly.

"I took it off him."

Both Big Paul and Matt turned their heads to the new voice, Matt barely able to refrain from sighing gratefully at the sight of Hunter. He was leaning against the opposite wall in a black button up shirt that was left undone and a pair of well worn jeans with his feet bare. In his hand was a cup of coffee and he moved past Big Paul and handed it to Matt; wrapping an arm around Matt's waist and pulling him close as he turned his attention back to Big Paul.

"I didn't know you put a check out time on your boys Paulie," He snapped his gum and smirked, his large warm hand splayed on Matt's hip with his fingers twitching lightly against the smooth skin. "So if you don't mind we're going back to bed."

Before Big Paul could say anything Hunter slammed the door, chuckling lowly when he heard the big man growling grumbles through the door. Matt wiggled free from Hunters' arm and moved over to the bed, setting the warm cup on the night stand; snatching the rumpled sheet and wrapping it around his waist.

"You don't have to get dressed on my account." Hunter drawled as he slowly drug his gaze over Matt's form. "It's a shame not to show that off."

"Yea well it ain't for you to look at." Matt snapped as he tightened his hold on the sheet before turning around and bending over; an obvious dismissal that Hunter ignored with a smirk.

Quickly and quietly Hunter pushed away from his post against the door; catching Matt unawares as he rooted under the pillows for something. Hunter pressed himself against Matt's back, planting his hands on either side of Matt's on the bed and nipped along the corded muscle of Matt's neck and shoulder blade. The position was anything but comfortable and Hunter shifted constantly; always making sure that he was pressed as hard against the cotton covered backside as he could be. The heat from Matt's thighs felt as if it were scorching through the white thin material and burning into his skin, marking him indelibly. Matt was completely still except for his heaving chest and Hunter had the gut feeling that he was internally fighting over whether or not he wanted the awkward embrace.

"I'll look at it if I want to, and no one--not even you Hardy boy is going to keep from doing it." He growled; sinking his teeth deep into Matt's shoulder. "Now how about you gimme that pretty little collar that you took off."

"I can't if you won't let me move." Matt sniped although his voice wasn't as annoyed sounding as it once was.

With another hard nip Hunter moved back, leaning his hip against the nightstand and crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Matt continue to dig around under the pillows and blankets. The sheet; now that it wasn't being clenched or held in place between their bodies, started to slip and was hanging precariously to the rounded mounds of Matt's rear, drawing Hunter's attention and making his pants tighten with each little movement.

"Y'know Hardy boy, if I didn't know better I'd say that you're teasing me." Hunter drawled, chuckling softly to himself when Matt straightened up quickly, the leather loop gripped tightly in his hand.

"Good thing you know better then." Matt snarled as he tossed the collar at Hunter, smirking when it smacked the blond in the face.

The hot-tempered display turned Hunter's grin into a wide smile and dropped his eyes to the leather circle in his hand, mildly surprised to see that it was in one piece instead of cut into two like he had pictured it would be. He brought his eyes up from the collar and flicked them to Matt's face, noticing for the first time the light burn marks on Matt's tan cheeks and chin. Clinging to the locked finding were some curly strands of dark hair and a small wince went through Hunter; he could take a lot but just the thought of his hair being ripped out was just too much.

"You surprised me Matt-Matt, doing damage to yourself to get this off, or perhaps it was to get yourself off?" Hunter purred. "Is pain what makes you scream? Hmmmmm?"

"For the last time, it's Matt." Matt snapped even as he colored red, "and it was to get _it _off."

"I don't believe you Matt-Matt, a strong boy like you," Hunter moved close, backing Matt up until the back of his knees touched the bed and he struggled to keep his balance, "I bet you like the stinging slap of an open palm against your ass, the feel of nails raking down your spine; hot breath on the back of your neck as you're being pounding into mercilessly."

Matt pulled in a shaky breath and finally allowed himself to drop down on the bed, his eyes shifting around the room; touching on everything yet landing on nothing for more than a mere second or two. Hunter laughed throatily and ran his hands over Matt's head, trailing his fingers through the silk like threads. With a breathy sounding growl Matt batted his hands away and tried to glare, but dropped his eyes to the floor when Hunter glared back playfully.

"Or maybe you're more into the psychological aspect. Yea I can see that more in you Matt-Matt. Does it get your prick hard to hear someone call you dirty, to tell you how disgusting you are for touching yourself? Or do you like hearing how disgusted they are to be sleeping with you; that you're not a man, that you'll never be a man." Hunter arched an eyebrow as Matt wiggled on the bed, a tent appearing in his sheet and his face blooming with fiery roses. "So little Matty gets off on humiliated, do you want to touch yourself Matt-Matt?" Hunter breathed as he knelt down and tilted Matt's chin up; locking their eyes and grinning when he seen Matt chewing on his already raw lip. "Go ahead and do it, show me how dirty you are."

When Matt didn't move Hunter palmed the twitching flesh under the sheet and rubbed, forcing it up against Matt's stomach until the very tip of the head became visible.

"Look at you Matt-Matt, all hard and needy and I didn't even have to touch you. What was it Matty, was thinking about being struck that did it, or the dirty nasty words? Or could it be you're just a little slut that'll get it up for anyone and anything." Matt didn't answer, he just rolled his hips and bit down harder on his lip, piercing the skin and causing bright red to well and spill down his chin.

Hunter pushed himself to his feet and took a couple of steps back, chuckling darkly as he watched Matt fight the need to touch himself; one hand lying twitchingly on his thigh and the other clenched in the bed sheets. Hunter dug into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife; flicking it open deftly, never once taking his eyes off of Matt.

"H-hey." Matt croaked; his voice rough and his eyes fighting the hazy lust glaze.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you Matt-Matt," Hunter grinned, as he looped the leather over the edge of the knife and sawing until it the thick material gave way and dropped over his fist like wilted petals of a water deprived flower then dangled to and fro like dead snakes. "It's bad manners to waste a perfectly good slave Matt-Matt? Do you prefer to be taken against your will so you can fight and not feel bad about how being dominated and penetrated or do you relish the ultimate orgasmic high of being rewarded for being good and doing what you're told to do."

"Ah-uh," Matt swallowed and looked away; his hips still dancing of their own accord under the sheet. "Ah don't see what this has to do with anything. I'm neither a slave or a-a sub or whatever you said."

"Matty, you just slipped up." Hunter accentuated the last word with a hard nip; catching and breaking the skin slightly of Matt's racing pulse point.

Matt shivered and trembled under Hunter's onslaught, unable to keep his moans and sighs to himself as he unclenched his one hand from the bed sheets and anchored it in Hunter's hair; pulling him down on top of him, arcing and pressing against him in a silent plea. With a growl so deep it vibrated against Matt's tongue Hunter twisted his hands in Matt's long locks and tugged, breaking the kiss and grinning wolfishly as sluttish mewls and cries poured from the thick Southern lips. He ran his hand down Matt's throat and chest possessively; ripping the sheet away and engulfing Matt's hard length in his hand, squeezing until Matt cried out loudly.

"Did Glenn do this for you Matt-Matt?" He purred, catching the lobe of Matt's ear and tugging hard. "Did he give you what you needed? Did he make you beg for it?"

He watched Matt, staring into his face that was flushed a pretty crimson with his lips parted and his eyes unfocused while he bucked against him; his body crying out for something that either Matt didn't know or didn't want to admit to wanting. It would have been so easy for him to take Matt then and there, to pound him through the mattress until he cried out, but what Hunter wanted wasn't just Matt's yielding body under him, he wanted complete control; he wanted to tap that dark side that glimmered in the chocolate depths, he wanted to make Matt realize what he already knew.

His hands tangled in the dark mane and wrenched Matt's head back; making him cry out hoarsely. With a leering smirk he nipped along Matt's jawline to his throat where he latched on and raked his teeth unforgiveningly over the pulse; ripping and shredding the already pierced skin before lapping gently at the raw flesh. When he finally pulled away he mockingly smiled and pushed the hair from Matt's flushed face; rubbing his thumb over Matt's bruised bottom lip.

"Answer me Matt-Matt. Did Glenn make you beg for this?" Hunter groaned lustfully as Matt continued to roll his hips against him; rubbing his body obscenely against Hunters. "Or are you such a slut that you laid down and waved that pretty little ass in the air for him while whimpering like the little whore you are."

The harsh words seemed to break through Matt's haze and his eyes narrowed dangerously as his impassioned thrashing ceased and he started to shove at Hunters shoulders.

"Fuck off Hunter." He panted as he started to wriggle to get free. "You fucking blond bastard."

"Is that how you thank the person that pulled your pretty little ass out of the fire with your _Daddy_."

Matt's eyes narrowed and he bucked up; trying to unseat Hunter and hissing when Hunter just smirked and pressed him down harder into the soft mattress.

"Someone should really teach you some manners country boy." Hunter purred, "Or perhaps you just need to be reminded of the ones you seem bent on hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything." Matt snapped as he wiggled tried to shove Hunter away with his feet. "An maybe someone should remind you what no means."

"But you haven't said no Matt-Matt." Hunter pointed out, smirking as he grabbed both of Matt's wrists and pinned them above his head. "Unfortunately I don't have time right now to put you through your paces Matt-Matt." He crushed their lips together, swallowing the reluctant moans and chuckling as Matt tried to take control of the situation. "Perhaps later I'll come back and give you what you're wanting." He murmured against Matt's lips.

"How about later I smash you in the balls with that fucking sledge hammer of yours." Matt bit out as he upped his struggle for freedom; panting from both exertion and the hard kiss.

"So feisty, it'll be fun to make you finally give in, to make you submit to me." Hunter trailed his fingers over Matt's face, leering as Matt smacked his hands away. "C'mon boy, you know how good submission feels."

Matt aimed a vindictive glare at him, compressing his full lips until they were nothing more than a small flesh colored line cutting his face in half. Hunter watched with an amused lift of his right eyebrow as Matt seemed to war with himself over whether or not to speak. In the end he dulled the glare and shifted his eyes around while he pouted sulkily.

"What? Nothing to say country boy?" Matt held his silence and Hunter laughed throatily, twirling a thick strand of hair around his finger and dropping his voice to a gravelly tenor. "Matt-Matt I have ways of making you talk, real hard ones. But I think you might like those too much. So why don't you just say what's going through that simple mind of yours."

"Whatever, I ain't got nothing to say to you." Matt maintained, smacking at Hunters hand again. "And quit fucking touching me."

The petulant sound in Matt's voice prompted another laugh from Hunter and once more he twisted his fingers in Matt's hair, tugging just hard enough to make him cry out.

"You should have figured out already Hardy slut that I know how to play this game..."

"There ain't no game, and you're fucking delusional if you think there is." Matt snarled.

"And it's only going to be a matter of time before I win, but I must confess; with you I'm looking forwards to the chase." Hunter nipped at Matt's lips one more time before pulling himself away; completely ignoring Matt's little outburst and smirking as he bent down to snatch up the forgotten cut collar; flicking it onto the bed near Matt's head. "Catch you around Matt-Matt."

He turned around and headed to the door, a swagger in his step and a grin on his face. His hand had just connected with the door knob when he found himself whipped around and shoved against the wall with Matt attacking his lips and returning the hair yanking. It was obvious that Matt was trying to assert his dominance and with a mental laugh Hunter let him think he was for the time being. Matt's hands swept the shirt from Hunter's shoulders and his short nails dug into the muscles, leaving small crescent indents that Hunter knew would bruise before night fall. He had to admit, Matt knew what he was doing and when the dark eyed hellion finally tore himself away Hunter switched their positions and slammed Matt up against the wall, growling in Matt's ear and drinking in the surprised gasp eagerly.

"You're lucky Hardy that I happen to like backbone in my playthings. But be warned little slave boy, there's only some much I'll tolerate."

"And why do I care?" Matt asked with a slight waver in his voice.

"Because like luck, it eventually runs out. Now go get dressed. I'm sure you'll have some visitors once I leave."

"Maybe I'll just stay this way. It's certainly ain't nothing anyone one hasn't seen before." Matt said flippantly as he tried to move away.

"You're pushing it Hardy." Hunter snarled as he yanked Matt back. "I told you to get dressed. It should have dawned on you by now boy that I've just been marking my territory. From now on you're mine, you'll do as I say when I say. And no one is going to see any of this."

Matt opened his mouth to argue but Hunter cut him off by laying a hard handed open palm slap to Matt's bare ass; making him prance and whine loudly. His eyes snapped chocolate fire but Hunter just smiled lazily, letting the hand that left the mark massage the burning area. Matt's breathing hitched in his throat and Hunter leaned in to groan in his ear.

"Now get dressed like a good little boy and maybe later I'll come back and take you somewhere nice."

Hunter released Matt and he watched amused as the dark Southerner moved around his room gathering the clothes he'd tossed off the night before; grumbling and growling to himself the entire way. Matt was getting ready to slip his rumpled shirt over his head when Hunter moved over and draped his black shirt over Matt's shoulders. At the confused look, Hunter cupped Matt's cheek lovingly.

"I like seeing my boys look their best." He explained softly. "And Matts, you have no idea how fucking sexy you are when you're angry. Until later."

With those words Hunter left a tiny chaste kiss on Matt's parted lips and disappeared from the room before Matt could find his tongue. As the door swung shut behind him Matt shivered and brought the sinfully silky material to his nose and inhaled, smiling to himself before frowning and yanking the shirt off, tossing it to the floor with a snarl.


	4. Chapter 4

_So apparently there is some sort of strike thing going on. And I was going to be a part of it, but ooops, looks like I fucked up. Oh well. xD _

* * *

Hunters prediction of him having company didn't come to fruition until three days after they moved cities to where the next Pay-Per-View was being held. Matt hid himself away, keeping everything as low as he could, ordering room service and only leaving his room when it was absolutely necessary and leaving a message at the front desk that no one other than Vince or Stephanie were to have the number. He'd knocked around his room for a while, watching some horrible movie from '70s and sipping one of the little bottles of rum from the minibar while he surfed through his MySpace and Twitter updates and messages. The internet always served as a means to calm his ruffled feathers and with a smile he left one of those cryptic tweets that the dirtsheets liked to run with; smirking as he hit update and with in minutes had replies from his fans. He answered a couple, retweeted some then closed his lap top, rubbing his stomach as it growled loudly in the quiet room.

On the nightstand next to the bed sat a room service menu and after pursuing it for a few minutes he decided to forsake the safety of his room. Freshly showered and changed a few minutes later Matt checked both ways before stepping out into the hall. It made the tips of his ears burn red as he realized that he was acting like scared child--no worse--one of those horror film girls that die too quickly because they're too busy screwing around instead of paying attention to their surroundings. He cleared his throat and stepped fully into the hall, turning to shut his door then walking down towards the elevator. As quickly as he could he made his way through the lobby and the cold winter air brought him up cold, tiny snow flakes whipping about his face and sticking to his hair and eyelashes.

"You look good covered in white."

The holier-than-thou voice made Matt whirl around and he rolled his eyes when he seen Chris leaning against the wall, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. With a lip curl Matt turned to leave only to be spun around and pressed up against the wall.

"I always knew that you southerners had bad manners, but I never thought you were completely lacking in social graces." Chris practically purred as he leaned in and nipped at Matt's full bottom lip.

"Get off me." Matt growled as he shoved the blond away; smoothing his shirt down and making a move to step around him.

"Never heard that one before." Chris smirked as he shoved Matt back into position and covered him; placing both hands on either side of Matt's head and leaning close. "Listen here Hardy, I've been waiting around to see you. It's not every day someone gets one over on Big Paul. And let me tell you something pretty boy, he ain't too happy about it." Chris closed the last couple of inches between them and captured Matt's lip, nipping and licking at the full petals in an attempt to gain entry. When Matt kept his lips firmly closed, Chris pulled away with a laugh, brushing some hair from Matt's face and tucking it behind Matt's ear. "Look Matts, I've been charged with bringing you to see Paul."

"I don't have to go see him, and I don't want to."

"Matts." Chris breathed, his eyes widening slighty, "Hasn't it set in yet Matty, Big Paul owns you. You can't keep disobeying. He's letting it slide for now because you have so many people begging for just a night, hell just an hour with you. But there's going to come a day when you're not so high in his regards and he's going to come down hard on you, really hard." The last word was murmured seductively as Chris slipped his hand between the rough brick wall and Matt's backside to cup the rounded and firm globe. "This pretty little ass of yours Matty will be red from his belt, and that pretty face all marked up. I don't wanna see that. The only time I want to see your ass red is when I'm spanking it, my hands coming down and leaving pretty little marks as you're bucking and grinding against me...." Chris trailed off and Matt let out a sigh of exasperation; swatting away Chris' hands when they slithered up and over his waist to come to rest on his crotch, copping a firm feel.

"Look here Irvine. First off, 'Big Paul'," Matt made air quotes around the name as he practically spat it out. "doesn't own me. No one does. Second of all, I don't like blond's. So you're never going to see me 'bucking and grinding against you'. It just ain't gonna happen." Matt shoved Chris roughly, pushing him back far enough to slip by but his freedom was short lived; Chris once more grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a darkened alley just off the side of the hotel, his bright eyes now cast in shadow and his lips turned down in a scowl.

"This isn't a game Matt. You're nothing more than Paul's property. You can whine and cry all you want, but at the end of the day, Paul tells you what you do and if he wants, where you're to go." Matt opened his mouth but Chris cut him off growling. "Shut up Hardy and for once in your life just listen. Adam sold you to Paul to pay off his gambling debts."

"Whatever." Matt bit out, his annoyance at this silly little game having hit it's breaking point with him. "No one can own anyone else. This isn't the middle ages."

Chris rubbed at his face, looking over his hand at Matt in mixture of annoyance and banked lust.

"Look kid..."

"I'm far from a kid Chris,"

"Shut up Assclown. I don't want you on Paul's bad side a'ight?"

"Chris," Matt took a deep breath and placed a hand on the blond man's shoulder, "I don't what lines Paul has been feeding you, and if you're into that type of life, then good for you. But he doesn't own me, no one does."

"You're wrong. Paul owns you. What part of 'Adam sold you to Paul to pay off his debts' didn't you understand. It was either Paul taking his money from Adam's hide or Adam selling something of value. And guess what he sold." Chris leaned in, his eyes once more smoldering as he reached up to brush the errant strands of ebony blowing on the breeze around Matt's face.

"Lies." Matt breathed. "Adam didn't and doesn't have a gambling problem, and even if he did, he would never..."

"But he did." Chris pressed with a growl, practically slamming Matt up against the side of the buildling and slanting his lips across Matt's hungrily, forcing his tongue deep and groping at him roughly.

Matt struggled for a moment before being able to break the lip lock and shoving Chris away hard; sending him stumbling back a couple of feet then darting out of the alley. His flight was stopped short when he slammed into someone hard. With a startled yelp he flailed backwards for a moment, his eyes closed tight as he prepared himself for the inveitable fall. When his ass didn't meet the pavement he opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath when he seen Paul standing in front of him; his white suit immaculate and the large feather waving in the snow filled air. One of his meaty fists were clenched in Matt's shirt, keeping him from landing on the ground.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The little slut that thinks he can swerve me." Paul drug him up until they were nose to nose. "I don't like being cheated out of my money boy." Paul used his hold to fling Matt away, sending him down into the murky slush and laughing as he curled up in the fetal position and whimpered in pain from where his side had landed hard on the curb. "Pathetic. Pick him up." The last words were aimed at someone else but Matt didn't bring his head up to see, his ribs were sending panicked and pained messages to his brain; making him cry out as he was lifted jerkily from his cold resting place. "Take him to the room and make sure he doesn't leave, I'll be back when I'm done."

The sound of crunching snow signaled that someone had walked away but the pain was still to blaring too loudly for Matt to concentrate on anything other it for long. A strong arm wrapped itself around his waist and Matt leaned heavily against his aide, not really caring at the moment who it was. The first jarring step however had him crying out and pulling away.

"Hey, calm down." Chris voice once more washed over him and Matt wanted to sigh in frustration, the last person he wanted to holed up in a hotel room was Chris Irvine; the man thought yelling surprise before jumping on someone counted as consenual sex.

"Q-quit touching me." Matt growled as he stopped and wrapped both his arms around his waist tightly to try and quell the pain.

"Look, let me get you back to the room and out of this cold alright?" He asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

"I'm-I'm not going anywhere with you." Matt tried again to pull away but Chris held firm, growling as he somehow managed to lift Matt over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Matt gasped painfully as the first step sent Chris' shoulder into his abused ribs.

"Only if you let me help you."

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"Not a chance Hardy."

***

"Hunter!!"

The loud booming voice had Hunter turning around with a quirked eyebrow. He had stopped off at one of the local bars after that night's house show, splitting a pitcher of beer with Mark and Dave Finlay to keep himself from going back to the hotel and wandering the halls on the off chance that he might run into Matt. It wasn't that he was obsessed with the denial laden dark Hardy, he just wanted to see if he had come to terms with what he was, with what he wanted. It was so plain to see; the kid wanted to be dominated, wanted to be controled in order for him to be able to let go. The struggle within Matt whenever Hunter had his hands on him made Hunter's pants tight to the point of where he had no doubt that he would explode if the chocolated eyed demon ever gave in to it.

"Can I help you Paulie?" He drawled as he raised his half empty glass to his lips and took a long pull.

"You owe me some money Helmsley."

"For what?"

Paul's eyes flicked over to Mark and Dave, dismissing them immediately when he seen that they were more interested in each other than him and Hunter.

"You know Helmsley and I don't appriecate you pulling the wool over my eyes. No one screws with my money."

Hunter set his glass down and pushed away from the table, tilting his head up to glare the tall ridiculously dressed man.

"What are you going to do? Break my legs? Rough me up a little? Let me tell you something big man, you had damn well better put me down for awhile but the longer I'm out the more pissed off I'm going to be."

Paul smiled, the motion a sick twisting of his lips that made sent a cold tingle down his spine.

"I'm thinking nothing of the sort Helmsley, but just so you know, you won't be getting another chance at Hardy. He's been removed from public circulation and moved into my personal stable."

"He's not a horse." Hunter growled.

"You're right, I'd never have to discipline a horse. Just curious though, how was he? Glenn had some glowing comments about him, is he as tight and fiesty as he said?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hunter shot back, raising up on tip toe to try to bring them eye level; hissing just loud enough for Paul to hear. "You harm one curly hair on that kids head..."

"And you'll what? There's nothing you can do. He's mine." Paul laughed again and turned away, looking over his shoulder at the seething man; the sick smile still curving his lips. "And Hunter, if I ever see you near him again, his ass won't be the only thing black and blue."

Hunter growled and his clenched his fists; his eyes narrowed as he watched Paul saunter away, a plan swirling in his head as he tossed forty dollars down to pay for his drinks and the next round.


	5. Chapter 5

The injury couldn't have come a worst time and to top it off Hunter was 110% sure that it had been premeditated. Shawn bustled around the training room, his face set in a mask of concerned worry as the trainer went on about his business. The short copper haired man had come and gone; shaking his head sadly as he bandaged Hunter's arm while 'tsking' over the 'follies of meat headed barbarians' before informing Hunter that while the arm wasn't broken it was fractured and until he healed he wasn't cleared to compete. Shawn made one more circuit around the room, making Hunter sigh in annoyance.

"Shawn! Knock it off already." Hunter barked irratably, his patience worn thin. "What the hell is your deal anyways?"

Shawn opened his mouth but then snapped it shut and went back to fidgeting.

"Hey, I asked you a question Shawn." Hunter prodded, his eyebrow quirked when it seemed like Shawn went out of his way to avoid answering.

"He was just keeping an eye on you until I could get here."

The mocking deep drawl made Hunter's head whip around and he snarled when his eyes landed on Paul. The large man hadn't yet had the chance to change from his ring gear so the large plumed hat that always seemed present looked hilariously out of place. Behind him Chris was standing quietly, his perfectly gelled hair standing up in spikes and his pristine suit wrinkled.

"What the fuck do you want Wight? And where the hell is Matt?"

Paul laughed and moved over to lean against the counter; his legs crossed at the ankles. Chris stood to his right, still quiet but his eyes scanning the room as if looking out for in coming attacks like he was going to be of any real threat to any body. As Paul and Hunter glared at each other Shawn ducked his head and left; nodding to Chris as he hurried past but trying to stay as far off of the two glaring men's radar as possible.

"He's in a safe place Helmsley...well maybe not safe, but he's being taken care of."

"Where. is. he?"

The growled question wasn't aimed at Paul that time; the glowing amber eyes were instead trained on the shorter man, boring into him and making him tremble. Twice Chris opened his mouth but shut it each time when he caught Paul watching him with a frown on his face. In the end he meekly excused himself from the room; leaving Paul to snarl and fight with Hunter. The two large men squared off; Hunter's face unemotional by force as Paul jeered and sneered at him.

"You're pathetic Helmsley, caring about the fate of a slut like Hardy." Mockingly he put on a saddened face and lowered his voice, "It's sad really Hunter; he's only looking for a 'daddy'." Paul laughed cruelly as he moved towards the door. "And I fully intend on using him until he's a washed up nobody, both in the ring and in the beds of his fellow talent."

Hunter snarled and threw a pair of scissors at the door; sticking them into the hard wood just a few inches from Paul's hand. Amused Paul quirked his eyebrows and pulled scissors from the door; laughing as he flung them carelessly to the floor.

"Such anger Helmsley, I think you'd better go get some help for that before Ole Vinny Mac becomes aware of your little problem. You see what he did to Randy, although I must admit he has become the shining jewel of my pets. But I do fear that once Hardy is retaught his manners he'll take that spot for himself." Paul clicked his tongue and looked at his watch, shaking his head in false remorse. "As much as I have enjoyed our chat Helmsley, I must be off; I have to check in on Hardy and make a chart of his progress."

With a condescending smile Paul tipped his hat and left; the door shutting silently but sounding as loud as a gavel in a quiet courtroom to Hunter. He narrowed his eyes and tipped the rolling cart of supplies; angry at himself for even caring what happened to Matt and angry for not being able to do anything to help him. After grabbing his discarded knee pads he slammed from the room and headed down towards his locker room with the intent to question Shawn the moment he got there but when that door slapped loudly against the cold concrete Hunter found himself to be the sole occupant of the room.

Dressing never took him longer than ten minutes and that night it was under five; his mind whirling and concocting as he stormed from the building. By the time he had himself believing that he was only worried about Matt's well being; that no one deserved to be made into what Paul was forcing the dark haired man to become. He fixed his mirror and caught sight of himself in the mirror; his lie to himself not standing up under the honeyed gaze and dropping down to his hands that were clenched on the wheel.

The radio was muted and the quiet crunching of his wheels on the broken parking garage floor sounded impossibly loud and he gratefully thanked the headache that was building behind his eyes. As he pulled onto the street he murmured lowly in the silent interior of the car while stomach turning images of what was being done to the dark Hardy flashing before his eyes, making him swallow to keep down the bile that wanted to rise up his throat and choke him. The consuming feelings that had him in their claws left his brow sweating and his heart racing for no good reason and as the miles fell away and the hotel came into view he finally admitted to himself that Matt Hardy had somehow gotten past his defenses.

* * *

"Your posture is amazing Hardy. You're not new to this are you?"

Matt held his tongue, he knew that the question was rhetorical and that Glenn wasn't really looking for an answer. Instead he glared at the tall bald man with as much contempt as he could put into his steely gaze. Matt had been told to kneel and then was placed in a hogtie restraint; his arms pulled back sharply to make his chest stick out. His silence and hateful glares not seeming to phase Glenn in the least; the older man continued speak as he laid a variety of leather toys and such out on the bed.

"You can't be new to this, you're reactions-even forced-are too perfect. That only leaves one question. Who trained you Hardy. My first guess would be Copeland, but he's got the attention span of a gnat. The next obvious answer would be Gangrel; Grel has trained a lot of boys in his time. But your style speaks of someone even older. My money is on Hayes. Am I right Hardy? Was Hayes the one that took you in and broke that wild streak that your brother flaunts so readily?"

Matt growled, his eye narrowed as he watched the smug expression cross Glenn's face.

"I thought so. He did a good job."

Glenn circled Matt twice, a riding crop dangling from his wrist and a blindfold sticking out from his back pocket. One of his meaty hands wrapped itself in Matt's inky locks and jerked his head back at an unnatural angle, eliciting a pained yelp that was stifled by a ballgag being shoved into Matt's mouth. The hogtie restraint was then removed and Matt's hands were then bound in front of him with police flex cuffs. Next came the blindfold and Matt struggled as much as he could before crying out shrilly from behind the gag as the riding crop was brought down hard against his shoulder blades.

"No moving slut unless I tell you too."

Another stinging blow landed and Matt forced himself to settle down; his head bowed even though he wanted nothing more than to scream and fight what was being done to him. No noise sounded in the room and after a few minutes Matt began to shift around as he knees started to protest the long period without any movement. Another blow left it's mark on his body, this time the stinging blow landing to his lower back and sending Matt sprawling forwards onto his face.

"Hardy, Hardy, Hardy. Seems as if you've forgettong the basic rules. You don't move unless I tell you too." Glenn clicked his tongue; tapping the flat end of the riding crop against Matt's cheek. "And that's really horrible considering I just said that you don't move unless I tell you too."

Another hard lash hit his back and tears crawled silently from under the blindfold; the silver runnels leaving wet speckles on the floor from where the large drops splashed down.

"And seeing as how you forgot that simple, SIMPLE rule Hardy; we're gonna start at the beginning." Glenn laughed cruelly and he brought the crop down one more time. "You; slut are to refer to me as Master. You do what I say when I say it. You kneel out of servitude, you are not equal, you are nothing more than a warm body for me to use for my release."

A foot placed in the middle of Matt's back kept him from moving; further re-enforcing that every move of his depended solely on Glenn. Images and buried memories of his days as Hayes' sub came flooding back; swallowing him whole and reawakening the self loathing and worthlessness that had taken and twisted from the fun loving young man he had been into the dark and brooding portion of the New Brood. Hayes had been a cakewalk compared to what Gangrel had put him through, but those memories Matt refused to let surface. His eyes closed behind the silk as fresh tears wet his skin and slid hotly down his face. The foot disappeared and Matt groaned as he was drug back to kneeling position; his head yanked back further than before and some of his hair giving way from the stress and pressure.

"I can see why Paul wants you trained back up and I clearly remember how good you were when I had you beneath me." The wet feel of Glenn's tongue against his neck made Matt shiver violently in revulsion. "Maybe I'll make an offer to Paul and you for my own."

Hands snaked down his body; lifting his shirt to drift warmly over the quivering muscles of his stomach and over his chest. Matt gulped hard and tried to keep from moving even though his mind was screaming at him to move. Glenn's thick, calloused fingers snagged one of Matt's nipples, tugging it cruelly and pulling it as far from Matt's body as it could go. Pain and heat coursed through Matt's veins and shameful tear flowed down his face as he felt his body begin to stir to life.

Leather slipped around his throat and was buckled tightly; restricting his airway just enough to make him grow even hard and pant lightly. A tiny whimper crawled up his throat and a blush settled on his cheeks while his mind sighed in relief that Glenn couldn't hear the noises that were slowly working their way from his throat.

"Now my little slut, your collar. You live by this leather strap I have placed around your throat. Without it you are nothing more than stray; offering your ass and body to the first person that makes you horny. And while you will still be offering your ass to others, it will only be to the ones that your Master have deemed worthy of your time. You dishonor that collar and you dishonor your dishonor your Master and you get punished."

The words growled so closely to his ear made Matt tremble and he leaned lightly into Glenn's touch; his body over riding the screaming of his brain.

"Does my slut like the idea of being punished? Does he like the thought of being handled roughly?"

Glenn's voice rang mockingly in his ear and humiliation flooded through his system sending more molten heat down to his slowly lengthening member.

"I think you do Hardy, in fact just thinking about that one night makes me want to fuck again. Only this time I won't hold back all the things I want to do, I'll gladly put you through pain Hardy since it's what you seem to crave." The words were accompanied by a hard bite to his shoulder blade; making Matt moan loud and brokenly behind the gag. "Oh Hardy, such a pain slut, it's too bad that I'm not allowed to sample you. I would anyways but Paul's a good friend of mine. Sooo, maybe I'll just leave you a writhing mess for him instead." Glenn's hand left his nipple and slid down to cup his twitching length. "But I think I don't need to do much-"

Glenn's words were cut off by a sharp knocking at the door. A needy whimper escaped Matt at the loss of Glenn's hands and he shuffled around in agitation as he heard Glenn's steady footfalls heading over to the door. The deep sound of Paul's rumbling voice reached his ears but he couldn't make out the words; they were too far and talking to low for him to hear clearly. The door clicked shut and silence permeated the room; letting Matt know that he had been left bound, gagged and alone.


End file.
